My Hated Love
by Kry XIII
Summary: Rei's home is attacked by hunters. It's decided he is to be kept alive. Will he learn to be happy with his new life or will events from the past sneak up and kill him? Mpreg...horrible at summaries...based on a dream I had...
1. You Killed My Babies

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade

This actually came from a dream I had...I decided to write it down because it seemed interesting enough to me...

Warning(s): Character death...

Chapter 1: You Killed My Babies...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was a late Saturday evening. Rei was hiking through the woods, his trusted tiger Driger carrying the supplies and his pride and joys.

Sleeping on the white tigers back were Rei's young children Tyson, Max, and Mariah, his two boys and little girl. Rei smiled fondly as the three sleeping children, the only things he had left besides what little he could pack, the clothes on their backs, and Driger. His family had been killed by a group of wealthy hunters.

**_---_**

**_Flashback:_**

**_Screaming could be heard from all around the burning village. Rei ran to his kids' room, packing a few necessities and rounding the children up._**

**_"I think I saw him run in here!" came a gruff voice from downstairs._**

**_"Then go up there and get him!" added another voice._**

**_Rei panicked. He slammed the door shut and pushed the children's dresser and beds in front of it._**

**_"Come on! Now!" Rei ordered, gathering the supplies and children and climbing out of the window._**

**_His feet hit the ground and he ran._**

**_"Driger!" he called, looking for the great white tiger._**

**_Spotting the beast coming out of the woods, Rei made his way to the tiger. Placing his precious children on the creatures back, he took of running again, leading Driger deeper into the woods. The screaming became quieter and quieter until it couldn't be heard any longer._**

**_Rei collapsed in the mud, panting hard and gasping for breath. He glanced behind him to see if anyone had followed. Seeing no one, he let his built up tears fall._**

**_"Mommy?" his daughter Mariah asked, seeing her mom crying._**

**_Rei looked up, seeing his children gazing down at him, fear in their eyes. Rei reached up and took them in his arms, hugging them tightly._**

**_"Where's daddy at?" Max asked, his big blue eyes pleading for an answer._**

**_"He's...he's not here anymore." Rei answered, wiping his eyes._**

**_"Is that going to happen to us? Are we going to go away like daddy?" Tyson asked._**

**_"We're going to be ok." Rei whispered softly to them. "We're going to be ok."_**

**_End Flashback_**

---Rei looked in front of him. It was getting dark and he was sure his kids would be waking up to eat at any moment. Surveying the area, he found an old fallen down tree laying over small mounds of dirt and rocks.

"Perfect." Rei thought to himself, leading Driger to the spot.

Rei took the supplies from Driger and placed them under the protection of the tree. He took out a blanket and spread it out on the ground. When he was satisfied, he picked his children up one at a time and laid them down on the blanket.

"Ok Driger," Rei said to his tiger. "you can have a rest now. You deserve it."

Driger roared in appreciation and laid down, curling up at the children's feet. Rei sat beside the animal, petting his furry white coat and tracing the jade green stripes.

Rei closed his eyes to sleep when he heard twigs along the forest floor start snapping. Quickly opening his eyes, he motioned for Driger to stay quiet. He crawled out from under the tree, peaking his head out of the bushes to see who or what was coming. Had they been followed?

"Mommy?" Rei froze as he heard his daughters voice from behind him.

Rei spun around as an arrow wized by his head. Mariah's scream broke his heart.

"My baby!" Rei yelled panicked as the arrow hit his daughters leg.

Mariah cried as the arrow embedded itself in her flesh. Tears streamed down her face as she fell to the ground, screaming and crying in pain.

Rei went to grab her to try and get the arrow out, but he wasn't fast enough. Another arrow zipped through the air and hit her chest, right over her heart.

"No." Rei whispered, despair in his voice before he started screaming. "No!"

Mariah's chest stopped moving and her eyes dulled to an ugly marigold color instead of the bright amber shade they used to be.

"Mommy!" Max cried as he saw his sister's lifeless body just laying on the ground in a puddle of blood.

"Get on Driger!" Rei ordered his two remaining children.

With a nod, Tyson and Max climbed on the great tigers back. Rei couldn't move. He didn't want to leave his daughter behind. He knew she was dead, but he still couldn't do it. Driger picked his master up with his teeth and ran through the woods, determined to get them all away from the hunters.

Driger dodged arrows as he ran, trying not to let any of the people he was carrying get hit. Driger roared and fell to the ground as an arrow laced with poison his back leg. The tiger roared and growled in agony as the poison raced through his blood stream.

"No Driger! Get up!" Rei begged the fallen tiger.

Driger looked up at Rei. He nudged him the best he could, trying to get him to run. Rei looked at Tyson and Max. Picking them up, he dashed off. He couldn't lose anyone else. He glanced behind him to see how far ahead he was. Bad idea. Suddenly, he found himself on the ground, his children taken away from him.

"Please no!" Rei pleaded, looking up at the man with his children.

"Mommy!" they both screamed, reaching towards Rei.

Rei reached towards them, but someone jerked him backwards. They pinned him to the ground, punching his so he would stop struggling.

"Mommy? Aren't you a male?" the hunter holding his children sneered. "Hm. You must be a Neko-Jin. That would explain why you are able to bear children."

"Please, let them go." Rei begged. "I'll do anything, please!"

"On any other day, I might listen." the hunter said, pretending to think of it.

Smirking, he plunged a knife deep into Max chest, twisting the blade around until the little blonde boy's screaming ceased.

"Stop it!" Rei cried. "Stop it! Stop it! Leave them alone! They didn't do anything! They don't deserve this!"

"Kai." a red headed hunter said to the man who had just killed his little Max. "What do you want me to do with this one?"  
Rei looked at the red head and his face paled. He was holding Mariah's cold, dead body.

"Just through it there Tala." Kai replied, throwing Max's body on the ground.

Rei felt the tears streak down his cheeks as he looked at his two dead children. Why was this happening? He looked back up at Kai, his eyes silently begging him to stop.

"Please..." Rei whimpered quietly. "Please..."

"Please what Neko-Jin?" Kai mocked, bending down so he was right in his face. "Please kill him? I that what you want me to do?"

Rei's eyes went wide. "No! Not him too! Please no! Don't!"

Kai smirked and sliced Tyson's neck clean open, killing the small boy instantly. Throwing the boy on top of the other two, Kai smirked at the crying Neko-Jin.

"I've decided we'll bring him with us." Kai announced, walking back the way they had come.

"But Kai." a lilac haired man interjected.

"Bryan, do not challenge my word." Kai growled. "Bring him with us. I don't care if you beat him or torture him on the way. Just don't kill him or leave him behind."

Bryan smirked when he heard 'beat' and 'torture.' "Fine. I won't kill him." Bryan sneered, pushing the Neko-Jin forward. "Walk."

Rei refused to move. He didn't want to walk anymore. He didn't even want to live anymore.

"Get your pathetic ass up!" Bryan ordered, kicking his side.

Rei didn't make a sound. His only reaction was a small flinch, but nothing more. Bryan growled and jerked him up to his feet. Tying his arms behind his back with some rope, he started pushing the Neko-Jin forward.

After a few minutes of walking, the group reached three mythical creatures. A beautiful phoenix, a graceful wolf, and a fierce looking falcon.

"Looks like he has to ride with you Tal." Bryan sighed, pushing Rei towards the red haired man.

Tala grabbed the Neko-Jin and slung him over the wolf. Climbing in front, he kicked the wolf's sides. Instantly, the wolf took off in a swift run. Kai climbed onto the phoenix's back while Bryan rode the falcon. Rei closed his eyes, thinking of his dead children and Driger.

_"Why did they have to die like that?"_ Rei thought to himself, feeling a tear slide down his face. "What's going to happen now?"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

well what do you think? Probably that I have some screwed up dreams!! and yes, Tyson, Max, and Mariah are Rei's kids....that's how it was in my dream...

Anyway....review please!!


	2. Self Control

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade

Warnings: Slight Rei abuse...Rape

Chapter 2: Self Control

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Three days had passed since Rei had been kidnapped. They were still in the forest, but they were almost at the palace. Probably another seven hours and they would be there.

Rei was currently sitting on the ground, his back against a tree. His wrists had been rubbed raw from the rope and he was starving. They gave him very little when they stopped if they gave him anything at all. He didn't really care though. He didn't want to survive. He just wanted to curl up and die. He stared at the ground, watching the shadow of someone approaching him.

"Hey! Neko-Jin!" said a gruff voice.

When Rei didn't answer or even respond, Bryan kicked his stomach.

"Answer me when I'm speaking to you!" Bryan growled as he picked Rei up by the collar and shook him.

Rei didn't do or say anything. He didn't care. Rei's head went with the hit as Bryan punched him. He could taste the blood in his mouth. He must have bit his tongue. He spit the blood at Bryan, smirking slightly as it hit Bryan straight in the face.

"Why you little--" Bryan punched Rei again, then slammed him against the tree and kneed his stomach.

Rei's eyes widened as his breath was knocked out of him. He slumped to the ground, gasping for air until Bryan kicked his jaw up. Rei hit the ground hard, wincing as his head slammed into a rock.

"I'm tired of you not reacting!" Bryan growled as he took out a knife.

Rei closed his eyes as Bryan swung the knife down towards him, but he never felt the hit. Peaking his eyes open, he saw Kai holding Bryan's arm.

"What did I tell you?" Kai said, grabbing the knife from Bryan. "I told you not to kill him didn't I?"

"W-well..." Bryan stuttered as Kai twirled the blade in front of his face.

"If he's pissing you off, just show him who's boss." Kai smirked as he grabbed Rei's neck and slammed him into the tree.

Rei winced. His head was starting to hurt from how many times he hit the rough surface. He gasped when Kai kissed him, forcing his tongue in his mouth. He tried to pull away, but the tree stopped any hope for escape. Rei struggled, but nothing worked. After Kai explored every part of his mouth, Rei was thrown to the ground. As soon as he hit, Kai was on top of him, mouth back over his. Rei shivered as he felt the cold steel blade sliding up his stomach. Then, he felt the cool air of the night against his chest. Peaking his eyes open, he saw that Kai had cut his shirt off of him. Next went his pants. He whimpered as he felt Kai's cold hands sliding down his legs.

"Come on Bry." Rei could just barely hear what Tala was saying. "Let's give Kai some privacy."

"What ever." Bryan answered, walking towards the red head who was already headed towards the woods.

"Please...stop." Rei choked out when Kai abandoned his mouth to lick and nip his chest.

"Why should I?" Kai chuckled, biting his shoulder and drawing blood. "You need to be taught a lesson." he said before adding, "Your blood's really sweet."

Rei whimpered again when Kai sat up and took his shirt off before slowly sliding his pants down. Throwing the unwanted clothes aside, he laid back on the trapped Neko-Jin.

"Now, I want to here you scream." Kai smirked as he positioned himself.

Rei just closed his eyes, biting back a yelp when Kai thrust into him.

"What did I tell you?" Kai growled, backhanding Rei. "Scream."

Rei shook his head and glared defiantly at Kai.

"Bitch." Kai sneered, slamming Rei's head into the ground. He punched his face, causing his nose to start bleeding. Then Kai kisses his lips, biting them as he once again thrust into Rei.

Rei screamed loudly as he felt blood dripping from between his legs. Kai smirked as he continued his work on his victim. He really enjoyed torturing this poor, little Neko-Jin.

Finally he reached his released and pulled away from Rei, who was a panting, bleeding mess. He pulled on his pants, then started looking for his shirt. Stepping on Rei's stomach, he bent down to pick up the piece of clothing, smirking when Rei tried to push his foot off of him.

"I see you're done." Tala said as he and Bryan came back from their little walk in the woods.

"Yeah, and now he's filthy. Bryan, want to go give him a bath?" Kai more ordered than asked.

Bryan smirked and picked the boy up, smirking as he looked over all of the blood covering the Neko-Jin. "Sure. I wouldn't mind at all."

Bryan dragged Rei to a nearby river. It was a secluded area, hidden away by the trees and bushes that surrounded it. Bryan smirked as he pushed the boy in the water, laughing as he struggled to get his head above water. It was kind of hard seeing as his hands were still tied behind his back.

Bryan soon got bored when Rei stopped struggling to get to the surface. He discarded his clothes and walked into the water, picking him up and crushing his lips against Rei's.

---

Kai and Tala had been sitting there for no long than five minutes when a piercing scream echoed through the forest.

"I don't know who's worse, you or Bry." Tala commented, laughing softly.

"Bryan." Kai answered immediately, arms crossed and staring at the fire. "I have self control."

"So true." Tala responded, throwing another piece of wood on the fire.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There's chapter 2!!! first time I've ever wrote anything like that.....good? bad? tell me!! point out mistakes!! I want to know what I can improve on!!


	3. Last Hope

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade

Warning(s): slight Rei abuse

Chapter 3: Last Hope

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bryan and Rei had come back after Bryan had had all his fun. Tala wrapped Rei up in a blanket since he didn't have any clothes to wear and threw him back on his wolf's back.

"Come on Wolborg." Tala ordered the wolf. "Let's head back home."

The wolf howled before she took off running towards the palace. Kai followed on his phoenix Dranzer and Bryan on his falcon Falborg.

---

They made it to the palace in a matter of hours. Guards were already at the gates, waiting to greet them. They took a look at Rei, knowing instantly that he was a prisoner and was to be treated as such.

Tala got off of Wolborg, picking Rei up and throwing him over his shoulder. Kai and Bryan followed suit. They climbed off their creatures and followed the red head into the huge kingdom.

Walking through two huge stone doors to get in the palace, the three hunters made their way to the king and queens throne. The three hunters stood side by side. As soon as Tala threw Rei to the floor, the three bowed before they stood back up. Rei went to stand up, but Bryan stomped on his back.

"Oh no. Whore's keep their heads down until told to do otherwise." he sneered, kicking the Neko-Jin in the ribs before taking his place by Tala once more.

"Mother, Father, we successfully raided the village and killed every inhabitant except for this Neko-Jin. Kai decided to keep him." Tala explained to the king and queen, a.k.a his parents.

"Very well." said the king. "Do as you please with him."

Kai bowed to the king and queen before stalking over to Rei, dragging the Neko-Jin up by his hair.

"We'll be going now." Kai announced, bowing his head once more before he dragged Rei out of the room.

Kai walked down the hall, Rei being pulled behind him.

"You're going to make me some pretty good money." Kai commented. "I'm sure you'll make a fine whore."

Rei felt worthless as he listened to Kai talk. What had he done to deserve this? He was caught off guard as he was suddenly thrown forward. His head bounced off of the tile floor, his blood instantly staining the ground from a head wound he had received from Bryan.

"This is where you will be sleeping." Kai informed him as he walked to a near by door. Searching inside the large room, he grabbed a pair of silk pants and a shirt.

"Now come on." Kai ordered, clutching Rei's arm tightly. "We're getting a bath."

Rei's eyes widened. He'd already gone through two rapes today. Why did he need a third?

---

Kai dressed in the silk clothes he had gathered from the closet. He looked over his shoulder at the shaking Neko-Jin still in the bath tub.

"Get over it." Kai growled, jerking the boy to his feet. "You'll have to get used to it. That's what you'll be doing while you live here."

Rei didn't say anything, just stared at Kai with broken eyes. He felt like crying, but he had no tears left. First his home is attacked, then his children are killed, and now he's being turned into some whore. Why wouldn't he feel like crying?

Kai grabbed Rei's hair once more and pulled him from the bathroom, smirking as he slipped on the puddles of water on the tile floor. Kai threw him to the floor, not caring how he landed.

"We should find you something to wear. I can't have you walking around naked now can I?" he mocked, walking to his closet to find something to cloth the Neko-Jin in. "Here. Put these on." Kai ordered, throwing a pair of simple, cotton pants and a shirt at Rei.

Rei nodded and quickly dressed in the cotton garments. He looked up at Kai when he was finished, awaiting his next order. Might as well get used to it. Kai glanced at the clock before heading towards the door.

"I'll be back in a while. Don't leave, or you'll be punished." Kai threatened as he walked out the door.

Rei nodded as Kai shut the door. Looking around the room, he found nothing that really interested him. He stood up, wincing as a sharp pain shot through his back. He sighed and limped to the bed, collapsing on the soft mattress, Rei closed his eyes and fell asleep.

---

"Bitch!" was the first thing Rei heard when he awoke. The tile floor was the first thing he felt.

Looking up, he saw Kai and another unknown man standing above him.

"What are you doing in my bed?" Kai growled, anger clear in his voice.

"I-I was just--" he tried to explain before a fist cut him off.

"You do not sleep on my bed!" Kai snarled, kicking Rei's ribs.

Rei yelped and held his sides, biting his lip hard.

"Take him. He's your's." Kai sneered, kicking Rei towards the unknown man. "Just remember, you pay by the hour and no killing him."

"Yeah, yeah. I got that the first time you told me." the man said, rolling his eyes as he picked Rei up.

Rei started kicking and hitting the guys back. "Put me down!" he begged, crying slightly.

"Feisty isn't he?" the man smirked, jamming his elbow behind him and hitting Rei in the face. Rei instantly stopped struggling. "That shut him up."

"Just so you know, you've already wasted ten minutes." Kai informed the man as he jumped on his bed to stare at the ceiling.

"What?" The man growled before he stormed out of the room.

Rei looked at Kai one last time, but Kai didn't even glance at him. Rei bit his lip and looked at the floor, knowing what was going to happen to him, and begging anyone who was up there that they wouldn't let it happen.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well there you go...chapter 3!!! woo!! I feel so special!!!

I was also wondering...can I please have at least 2 or 3 possibly 4 reviews before I post the next two chapters?? If you're hating this story cause Rei's getting hurt so much...don't worry...it does get better...


	4. Isn't It Obvious

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade

Warning(s): none besides a really short chapter...

Chapter 4: Isn't It Obvious?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kai glanced at the clock for what felt like the hundredth time. He felt anxious, worried even. He had no idea why though. Maybe he was losing it.

It had been a full week since Rei had been there. He had gotten skinnier after losing loads of weight and didn't scream anymore when he was hit or raped. Kai sat up from his spot on the bed to think about the thin Neko-Jin. Altogether, he had made seven hundred and fifty dollars because of Rei, but for some reason, he felt empty, like he didn't want it.

"I'm back master." Rei whispered like he was told to do when he got back.

The Neko-Jin limped into the room, making his way over to Kai. "Here master." he said, handing Kai eighty-five dollars.

Kai took the money and turned away from Rei, taking out a small silver box and placing the money inside. After locking the box back up, he placed it back in his dresser drawer. He turned back towards Rei to find him leaning against the bed asleep. Surprisingly, he felt no anger. Before, he would have been furious, but now, he felt nothing.

Standing up from the bed, he picked the Neko-Jin up and placed him on the bed. He'd pretend to be angry later when Rei woke up. He walked to the door and left the room to go find Tala. Maybe he'd know why he was acting weird.

---

"Tala!" Kai called to his friend.

Tala was walking along the halls, not doing anything important. He paused and turned towards the young hunter, before he turned back around and continued his walk. Kai easily caught up with the teen prince, seeing as he wasn't moving that fast.

"Tala, what's wrong with me?" Kai asked. _"Might as well not beat around the bush." _Kai thought to himself.

"I don't know. Why do you ask?" Tala inquired, not facing his friend.

"Well it's just...that Neko-Jin." Kai sighed, crossing his arms.

"What about him?"

"Well...I don't know. I'm not as angry with him as I was just a few days ago, and I'm not punishing him anymore. I can't bring myself to do it. I actually feel guilty whenever he comes back." Kai explained.

"Isn't it obvious?" Tala asked monotonously. "You're in love with the Neko-Jin."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I know, I know...this chapter is really short...but it seemed better that way...anyway....review about my messed up dream!!

And I'll be uploading chapter 5 along with this one sine this chapter was so short


	5. I Don't Remember

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade

Warning(s): Rei abuse

Chapter 5: I Don't Remember

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_You're in love with the Neko-Jin." _**

---

Kai stopped suddenly to stare at Tala in disbelief, while Tala continued to walk, not bothering to glance behind him.

"You have got to be kidding me." Kai finally replied to Tala's statement.

"Say what you will, but that's how you're acting." Tala said, smirking at his friend's response.

"There's no way I'm in love with that...that..." Kai trailed off. Why couldn't he bring himself to insult him?

"It hurts, doesn't it?" Tala stated as he looked back at his friend. "Hurt's right there doesn't it?"

He pointed at Kai's chest, right over his heart. Kai gave Tala a hopeless look. It did hurt. A lot. He didn't want to hurt the Neko-Jin anymore. He couldn't stand seeing the boy in pain anymore. How did this happen to him? When did he fall in love? And with that Neko-Jin of all people?  
"Yeah." Kai admitted. "It does hurt."

"What are you going to do about it?" Tala questioned, slight interest showing in his eyes.

"I'll help." said a deep voice from behind the two hunters.

"Bryan, you'll kill him." Kai sighed.

"I swear I won't." Bryan smirked, making an 'x' over his heart in a childish manner. "Cross my heart."

"Stop acting like a child." Tala mumbled, shaking his head at Bryan's antics.

"Just stay away from him, alright?" Kai said, crossing his arms and following Tala, who had already started walking down the hall.

"Nah." Bryan smirked as he walked the opposite way towards Kai's room.

---

Bryan quietly opened the door. Seeing no one when he looked inside, he walked silently into the room. He smirked as he saw the Neko-Jin sleeping soundly on the bed.

Blood stained the boys clothes while bruises and cuts were scattered on his flesh.

Bryan stalked over to the boy and punched his stomach, waking him from the pleasant sleep he was having. Rei yelped and jumped up and away from Bryan.

"Master?" he asked before his eyes adjusted and he saw Bryan.

"Hello kitty cat." Bryan sneered. "Your master's having some problems right now. Out of the kindness of my heart, I've decided to punish the cause."

Bryan grabbed Rei's throat and dragged him from the bed. Slamming him into the wall, he pressed his lips to the Neko-Jin roughly.

Rei didn't fight back. Why should he bother? He was used to it after having to go through it every night. He just sighed and waited for it to be over.

Bryan was growing impatient. Why wasn't the boy responding? Growling, he pulled a switch blade from his pocket and jammed it in his stomach, smirking when Rei gasped for breath. He brought Rei towards him and pushed the blade in deeper before he pulled it out, only to slam it in again. When he grew tired of stabbing the poor Neko-Jin, he slammed his head into the wall. He repeated the abuse over and over again before he threw him down to the floor where he kicked Rei anywhere and everywhere he could hit.

Bryan paused as he heard footsteps in the hall. Sighing with disappointment, he looked down at Rei.

"Looks like we have to cut your punishment short kitty." he sneered as he stomped hard on Rei's skull, knocking the Neko-Jin out cold.

Bryan then picked the boy up and placed him on the bed, before he went to the window, easily climbing out onto the wall.

---

Kai opened his door and went in his room. Instantly, the metallic smell of blood hit him full force. He rushed over to the bed, looking the Neko-Jin over. He wasn't this badly hurt when he had left a few hours ago.

"Rei?" Kai whispered, shaking the boy carefully. "Rei, wake up."

When the Neko-Jin didn't respond, Kai got worried. Quickly, he ran to his doors, swinging it open and searching the hallway.

"Guards!" he called, feeling relieved when he heard the heavy footsteps. "Bring a doctor!"

---

It wasn't long before a doctor was found and brought to Kai's room.

"You want me to see what's wrong with this whore?" the doctor asked, disbelief clear in his voice.

"His names Rei." Kai grumbled to himself.

"What was that?" the doctor said, turning to Kai.

"Just hurry up and fix him!" Kai growled.

The doctor rolled his eyes before mumbling "alright" and turning to Rei. He looked over all his wounds, checked his pulse, and examined his head. After assessing the situation Rei was in, he looked at Kai.

"It seems he's lost some blood, suffered severe and minor injuries, and has serious head trauma." the doctor explained.

"Don't tell me, help him!" Kai ordered, his patients snapping.

The doctor gulped and turned back to Rei, quickly and carelessly bandaging his stomach, torso, arms, and head.

"Just let him rest for a few days. He should be up and making you money before you know it." the doctor said, grabbing his things and heading out of the room, guards following him out.

Kai growled and looked at Rei. He frowned and sighed as he lightly touched his cheek.

"You'll be ok. I know you will." Kai mumbled, laying next to the injured boy.

---

Rei awoke in the middle of the night. He glanced around the room, instantly becoming confused. He tried to sit up, but pain shot through his body and forced him back down. He yelped as his head pounded and closed his eyes, trying to block out the pain.

"Rei?" he heard someone whisper from beside him.

Who's next to me and where am I?"

Rei thought to himself.

He gasped when he felt a cool hand lightly brush his cheek. He looked over and saw glowing, blood red eyes staring back at him.

"Rei?" the stranger asked again. "Are you ok?"

"Who are you?" Rei asked, fear causing his voice to waver. "Where am I?"

Kai didn't know if he wanted to scream or smile. Rei had no idea who he was. That means Rei didn't remember he was the one who killed his children. Rei probably didn't even remember him.

"Do you know who you are or anything about yourself?" Kai asked, curious to see how much Rei knew.

"Of course I do. I'm Rei Kon. I'm 19. I'm mother to Tyson, Max, and Mariah Kon." Rei answered, his voice wavering as he named his children. "But they were killed, so I guess I'm not a mommy anymore."

"Do you know who killed them?"

"No. I can't remember. All I know is that my children's murderer is also my tiger Driger's murderer. They happened at the same time."

"So you're saying you don't know who the killer is?" Kai asked, a grin appearing on his face. Good thing Rei couldn't see it in the dark.

"I'm not saying I don't know the killer." Rei stated. "I'm just saying I don't remember."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

well there you have it!! Rei lost his memory and Kai's one lucky person!! review please!!!


	6. I Think I Love You

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade

Warning(s): abuse on Rei...horrible Lemon

Chapter 6: I Think I Love You

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**"I'm not saying I don't know the killer." Rei stated. "I'm just saying I don't remember."**_

---

It had been three days since Rei had lost his memory of his time at the palace. He followed Kai everywhere and rarely left his side. He had no idea why people treated him the way they did when Kai wasn't around him. When he was with Kai, no one even looked at him. If they did, Kai would glare and growl, even going as far as to threaten them. If Kai was no where in sight, people would grab him and pull him close, trying to kiss him or feel him up. Others would hit him. He'd always tell Kai that he just fell. It was obvious that Kai didn't believe him, but he never said anything about it.

"Still taking care of the kitty I see." Rei turned and saw a red head walking towards him and Kai.

"Shut up Tala." was Kai's short response.

Rei had already figured out that Tala and Kai were long time friends, other wise Tala would not have let the insults and orders from Kai slide, seeing as he was a prince.

"What did I tell you? I'm right when I'm right and right when I'm wrong." Tala smirked. "You should listen to me more."

"I would say no, but that made no sense." Kai pointed out as he thought over what Tala said.

Rei decided to lean against the wall, out of Tala and Kai's way. He watched them talk for a while, tuning them out when he became bored. He never knew what the topic of their conversations were and he was always curious, but he wasn't going to stoop to eaves dropping to figure it out.

"Take care of your kitten." Tala smirked, lightly petting Rei's head. "He might be giving you kittens soon."

Kai just growled. "Go away."

"Way ahead of you." Tala called back, already half way down the hall.

"Um, Kai?" Rei asked, kind of nervous. He never really talked unless someone spoke to him. He didn't know why he was like that. He used to say whatever he wanted. "What did he mean?" he finished when he had Kai's attention.

"Just ignore him." Kai grumbled, turning his back to Rei and walking the opposite way.

Rei quickly followed him, not wanting to be left behind. They walked in silence, neither wanting to say anything. Rei was thinking over the last thing he had heard the red headed prince say, while Kai was thinking of ways to murder Tala.

---

Kai opened the door and walked inside. Rei came in after him and closed and locked the door, like Kai always did. He made his way to the bed, sitting on the mattress and taking off his shoes before he laid down and closed his eyes. He felt tired, yet wide awake.

"Hey Rei?" Kai said quietly.

"Yeah Kai?" Rei answered, not opening his eyes.

"Remember when you said since...your kids were dead, you weren't a mom anymore?"

Rei bite his lip slightly before nodding. "Yeah."

"Do you want more kids?" Kai asked, glancing at the Neko-Jin who still had his eyes shut.

"It would be nice. To have a family again." Rei admitted, smiling softly. "But my lover was killed in the attack on my village."

Rei gasped when he felt a pair of soft lips against his own. His eyes snapped open and he saw Kai, leaning over him, eyes closed.

"I can help with that then." Kai mumbled against his mouth, not breaking the kiss.

Rei didn't know what to do. The feeling wasn't unpleasant, but Kai scared him most of the time. He always felt like he was going to attack him or something.

Pushing the feeling away, Rei wrapped his arms around Kai's neck, pulling him closer and deepening the kiss.

Kai felt relieved. He thought Rei was going to push him away or start kicking and screaming. He pressed himself against the Neko-Jin, smirking when he heard the boy gasp softly.

Rei moaned when Kai slid his hands up his shirt, massaging his chest lightly. Kai licked his lips, silently begging for entrance which Rei readily granted him.

Kai pulled away slightly, gazing into Rei's glazed amber eyes.

"I love you." he whispered to the Neko-Jin, quickly discarding both of their shirts and pressing against the boy once more, kissing him patiently on his lips.

Rei kissed back, eager to feel Kai against him and inside of him. He didn't think he loved Kai. He thought he was just someone to stay close to because no one would mess with him, but he was wrong. He loved Kai more than anything. He protected him, stuck up for him, and even took care of him.

Rei opened his eyes once more when he felt Kai's hands near his waist, unbuttoning his pants. Rei moaned as Kai grabbed him roughly. Kissing his lips to keep him quiet, Kai pulled off the rest of his clothes, grinding Rei after he threw them to the floor.

Kai lightly slid his hand along Rei's length, smirking when Rei arched his back. He looked into the Neko-Jin's glazed eyes, smirking when he started to softly whimper.

Rei groaned when Kai licked his chest, leaving small kisses along his collar bone, chest, and stomach. He gasped as Kai licked his length, starting from the base and going towards the tip. Rei thrust his hips upward, but Kai expected the movement and held his hips down.

"Uh, uh Rei." Kai teasingly scolded, blowing lightly on the tip.

Rei closed his eyes and threw his head back, hating yet loving the teasing Kai was doing. Kai smirked and took Rei into his mouth, sucking gently. Rei fisted his hands into the sheets, tying to buck his hips, but Kai held him down.

Kai stopped suddenly, smirking as Rei groaned with disappointment.

"Kai, why did--" he started before he was cut off with a kiss from the hunter.

Rei deepened the kiss, purring with satisfaction.

"Please Kai." he panted, pressing himself against the older teen.

"Please what Rei?" Kai smirked, grabbing Rei once more and stroking harder.

Rei closed his eyes and moaned, his eyes half lidded. "Just fuck me already." he begged. "Please."

"As you wish." Kai smirked, thrusting into Rei.

"Oh, Kai! Unh, God, Kai!" Rei moaned as Kai pumped into him, going faster as Rei arched his back.

Kai bit Rei's shoulder as he came, Rei coming a few seconds before him. He collapsed beside the Neko-Jin, panting softly. Rei looked up at him, leaning towards him and softly kissing his lips before pulling away.

"I love you too." Rei whispered, remembering that he never answered Kai.

Kai smirked and kissed Rei, wrapping his arms around the Neko-Jin's waist. Rei smiled and kissed back, putting his arms loosely around Kai's neck.

---

Tala smirked as he walked quietly away from the door. What would happen when and if Rei got pregnant. What if his memory came back?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

that's it for chapter 6 and as you can see, I'm not good with lemon's....

Please review!!! even if it's to tell me how horrible I am at writing!! Flames ARE appreciated!! plus, how can I know to continue the story if I don't know if you people like it?


	7. Something Wonderful

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade

Warnings: none...amazingly...

Chapter 7: Something Wonderful

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rei awoke to the sun's rays hitting his face. He peaked his eyes open, sitting up to stretch his stiff muscles. He looked over to the sleeping person beside him, smiling softly to himself. He leaned over and kissed Kai's cheek before he stood up to get dressed for the day.

Rei made his way to the walk in closet, searching through the soft, silk clothes. Picking out a pair of silk black pants with crimson red flames going up the legs and a silk black shirt with a red phoenix, he thought over the past few nights with Kai since he lost his memory.

They had made love every night and still, he wasn't lucky. The only thing he really felt was a small pain in his stomach, but he could just be getting sick. He sighed sadly. He wanted a family so badly, yet when he had one, it was ripped so painfully away from him.

"What's wrong Kitten?" he heard a voice say from behind him.

Rei turned towards the source, smiling when he saw Kai leaning against the door frame of the closet.

"Nothing...just...thinking I guess." Rei answered, smiling sadly.

Kai walked to him, wrapping his arms around the Neko-Jin's waist from behind. He nuzzled his neck, smirking when Rei started purring, just like a cat.

"Do you want to tell me what you're thinking so hard about?" Kai said, licking the younger boys neck.

Rei shook his head. "It's not important." he replied, looking over his shoulder and kissing Kai's cheek. Kai smirked and spun him around, kissing his lips and pressing him against the wall. Rei moaned softly and returned the kiss, wrapping his arms around Kai's neck and his legs around his waist while Kai held him against the wall.

Kai pulled away slightly as he heard someone clear their throat by the closet entrance. Seeing Tala with a bored expression and his arms crossed, he pulled away from Rei completely, setting the boy back down to stand on his own.

"May I ask why you're here?" Kai asked, glaring at the prince.

"No." Tala responded, glaring back at Kai.

Rei sighed. "Don't start fighting. Again." Rei ordered as he walked from the closet.

"We wouldn't be fighting if you would keep your hands off of my man!" Tala growled, aiming his glare at Rei.

"I already told you Tala! We're through! It's over!" Kai yelled at the red head.

"I think I'm the prince Kai! Not you! I'm your boss! I rule this country! You listen to me!" Tala screamed at the hunter.

"Maybe I don't want to be under your rule! I don't love you anymore!" Kai countered, fisting his hands at his sides.

"I hate you Kai!" Tala whispered, also fisting his hands at his sides. He looked down, hiding his face from Kai. "I really hate you! You make my life so miserable!" His voice held a slight waver and guilt was instantly on Kai's face.

"Tala, don't start crying." Kai said, holding out his hand towards the upset prince. He walked closer, placing his hand on Tala's shoulder in a comforting gesture.

"Don't touch me!" Tala shouted, jerking out of Kai's grip. "I never want to see you again!"

"Tala, don't be like that. You know I love you." Kai tried to explain.

"No you don't! You love your precious _Neko-Jin_!" Tala said, practically spitting out the last word. "You say you love me yet you sleep with that...thing! Hell, you were feeling him up in a closet for crying out loud!"

"Tala, I'm sorry. Please. Just give me another chance." Kai begged, giving the prince a pathetic look. "I swear, I'll get rid of him. I swear Tala. I will for you." Kai pulled the red head to him, enveloping him in a tight embrace. "I love you Tala. I love you so much."

"I love you too Kai." Tala responded, burying his face in Kai's chest.

"Ok, ok, let go." Rei ordered, arms crossed over his chest.

Tala and Kai instantly pulled apart as they started laughing.

"We are so getting better at that!" Tala laughed, biting his thumb in a useless attempt to stop.

"I know! I almost believed we were being serious!" Kai added, leaning against the wall.

Rei rolled his eyes and smiled before his face dropped. Putting a hand over his mouth, he ran to the bathroom, losing everything he had eaten the night before.

Kai and Tala instantly stopped laughing, Kai following Rei into the bathroom. "Rei? What's wrong?"

Rei coughed a few times before spitting out what was left in his mouth. "I'm f-fine." Rei stuttered. "My stomach's just killing me."

Kai picked up on the cheerful tone in the Neko-Jin's voice.

"Are you happy you're getting sick?" Kai asked incredulously.

"I don't think I'm sick." Rei replied, smiling slightly. "I think it finally worked!"

"Kai, what is he talking about?" Tala asked, not liking the fact he had absolutely no idea what the Neko-Jin was talking about.

Kai shrugged before Rei responded. "I think I'm pregnant."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

another really short chapter...I'm really sorry!!! please review though!!

I really want at least 3 reviews before I post the next chapter...please?


	8. Possibly Dead

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade

Warnings: Slight Rei abuse...possible death...maybe

Chapter 8: Possibly Dead

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Pregnant?!" Tala said with disbelief.

"Seriously? How do you know?" Kai asked, a small smile on his face.

"I felt like this last time." Rei replied, a huge grin on his face.

"Wait a minute. You were trying to get him pregnant?!" Tala inquired, looking at Kai with shock. "How could you do that Kai?!"

"Well, I wanted a family again. And Kai made that happen." Rei said, wiping the few tears that gathered at his eyes. "I get to be a mommy again." Rei covered his eyes with his hands, crying happily.

"Come on Rei. Get off the floor." Kai said as he bent down to help Rei up. Rei nodded before his eyes widen. He pushed Kai away and threw up once more.

"I'll stay here for a few minutes. At least until my stomach calms down." Rei murmured. "Go on, I know Tala wants to tell you off about something."

"How right you are Rei." Tala said, grabbing Kai's sleeve and pulling him out of the bathroom. "I'll bring him back later."

Rei nodded and waved slightly, lightly poking his stomach, a smile on his face.

---

"So what did you want to talk about?" Kai asked, following Tala through the hallways.

Tala sighed. "How could you get him pregnant?" Tala questioned. "You were the one that killed his children in the first place, remember? Or did you forget?"  
"I know. But then, I didn't care about him. Now, I just want to make him happy." Kai responded, looking at the floor.

"What if he regains his memory? He's going to know you, Bryan, and I raided his village. He's going to remember that we hunted down him, his children, and that tiger Driger. He's going to know that you killed all three of his children, even killing them right in front of his face. He's going to realize that you made him beg for nothing." Tala growled, glaring at Kai. "You made him beg for his children's lives and you just laughed and killed them anyway! What do you think's going to happen when he remembers all of that?!"

"I...I don't...know..." Kai whispered, staring at the floor, guilt clear in his eyes.

Tala sighed. "What happened Kai? Before we targeted that village, you could kill anyone that you were ordered to kill. You were ordered to kill that Neko-Jin, yet you didn't. Now you've fallen in love with him and even got him pregnant. Why?"

"I just...couldn't do it..." Kai answered, fisting his hands. "I just couldn't..."  
Tala sighed once more and hugged the younger hunter, rocking back and forth slightly. Kai buried his face in Tala's chest, trying to calm down. How could one person do this to him? How could Rei make him feel like this?

"I guess we'll just have to wait and see what happens." Tala said, pulling away from the hunter.

Kai nodded and followed Tala as the prince started walking once more.

---

Rei's stomach had finally calmed down. He was currently laying on the bed, staring at the ceiling. He was going to be a mother again. That meant Kai was going to be the father. He smiled at the thought.

"I wonder what you're going to be little one." he said, looking down at his stomach. "I can't wait until you get here."

Rei sat up as someone walked through the door. He didn't know who the stranger was. He had lilac hair and cold eyes. He looked straight at Rei, a smirk on his face.

"Hello? Can I help you?" Rei asked, sitting up from his position on the bed.

"Yeah." Bryan sneered, making Rei shudder. "I didn't get to finish your punishment last time."

Rei stared at Bryan, fear in his eyes. Bryan walked closer to Rei as Rei back away, whimpering when his back hit the wall. He quickly glanced behind him at the wall before he turned back to Bryan.

"Aw. What's wrong Rei?" Bryan mocked. "Scared or something?"

"Wh-who are you?" Rei stuttered.

"No one special." Bryan said, backhanding Rei when he reached him.

Rei yelped, his head going with the hit. He scrambled off the bed and ran for the door, whimpering when he found it locked. He fumbled with the lock, but Bryan stalked over to him and grabbed his pony tail, jerking him back. Rei yelped as he hit the ground, wincing as his already sore bottom and back hit the floor.

Bryan smirked down at him, kicking his back hard. Rei screamed as his stomach lurched painfully, causing him to throw up on the floor. He closed his eyes tight, trying to block out the pain, but it didn't work. Bryan slammed his head into the ground and kicked his side, smirking as Rei screamed.

"Kai!" Rei cried out, hoping the young hunter could hear him.

"He's not going to save you. He's just using you. You're nothing but a simple, dirty whore to him." Bryan sneered, stomping on Rei's stomach.

Rei cried out again, curling into a ball to try and protect his unborn child.

"Please stop." he begged. "I'll do anything. Please."

"That sounds familiar." Bryan mocked, pretending to think about it. "Oh, that's right. It's what you said to Kai before he killed your other children."

Rei's eyes went wide. Kai murdered his children? Kai? This had to be a sick joke. Kai wouldn't do that, would he?

"W-what are...you t-talking about?" Rei forced out, peaking up at Bryan.

"You mean you forgot?" Bryan said, his smirk widening. "Must have been when I practically smashed your skull in."

"Don't change the subject!" Rei ordered, wincing as pain shot threw his stomach.

"Oh yes, that's right. Kai killed your children. He's a hunter you know. He, Tala, and I raided your village, but you decided to run. So, we hunted you down, and Kai killed the tiger and your precious kids."

"N-no." Rei whispered, closing his eyes. "You're lying! He wouldn't do that! He loves me! He wouldn't have done that."

"Believe what you want, but why would I lie?" Bryan smirked. "It's fun to torture you and the truth does just that." he laughed, kicking Rei's back again.

Rei screamed, the pain in his stomach unbearable. "Kai!" he cried. "Help!"

---

Kai sighed as he walked back to his room. Tala had important matters to attend to which left Kai alone.

_"Tala's right."_ Kai thought to himself. _"If he does find out, who know's what he'll do"_

he turned the knob to walk into his room, but the door wouldn't budge. He growled. He didn't need this. Banging on the door, he called for Rei.

"Rei! Open the door!" he said, crossing his arms. He frowned when he heard some shuffling inside and then a scream. He kicked at the door, trying to bust open the door. The door cracked and flew in. Kai ran in and saw Bryan standing over _his_ Neko-Jin.

"Bryan." he growled, running at and tackling the older hunter. He punched his face and kneed his stomach, smirking as he gasped for breath.

"Kai! Get off!" Bryan growled, wincing slightly.

"What are you doing?!" Kai yelled, punching the other repeatedly in the face. "Don't touch him again! Do you hear me?!"

Bryan didn't answer. He was to busy trying to fend off the hits Kai was giving him.

"Wait until Tala hear's about this!" Kai growled as he stood up and kicked Bryan away. He walked over to Rei, frowning as he looked over the hurt Neko-Jin. He carefully picked him up bridal style and carried him out of the room and towards Tala's chamber.

---

"Tala!" Kai called, banging on the door.

"What's wrong Kai?" Tala asked as soon as he opened the door. "What happened?!"

"Bryan." Kai growled the name as he walked in the room and laid Rei on the bed. "Can you get a doctor up here Tal?" he asked, looking at the prince with a pleading look.

"Of course." Tala said, walking to the door and calling for a guard. Telling the guard to fetch a doctor quickly, he walked back in and towards Kai and Rei.

Rei was staring at Kai, fear and pain clear on his face.

_"Is he afraid because of Bryan or had Bryan told him something?"_ Tala thought.

"Is it true?" Rei asked, fear, sadness, and hopelessness obvious in his voice.

"Is what true?" Kai asked, confusion in his tone.

"Don't play stupid!" Rei cried, closing his eyes. "Did you kill my kids? Did you really hunt us down just to kill them?!"

Kai bit his lip. He couldn't tell Rei the truth. He didn't want to tell Rei the truth, but he had to. He loved Rei to much to lie to him. But could he really put Rei through that?

"Y--" Kai was cut off as the doctor swung open the door and marched inside.

"So what happened?" he asked, looking down at the crying Neko-Jin.

"He was attacked." Kai explained, grateful for the interruption. "And he's pregnant."

"I see." the doctor nodded as he examined Rei, checking his pulse carefully, and poking and proding his stomach.

"Well, it's hard to tell if the baby is still alive or not seeing as it's so early in the pregnancy." the doctor explained, sighing. "Just take it easy for a while. There is hope that the baby is still alive and healthy."

"Thank you doctor." Tala said, ushering the doctor out.

Rei didn't feel to hopeful. His baby was probably dead. It wouldn't surprise him. Maybe he just wasn't supposed to have kids or a family.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

poor Rei!! going through that!! will Kai tell him the truth or will he lie?! review!!


	9. I'm Smiling

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade

Warnings: none really...

Even though I didn't get any reviews for the last chapter, I'm going to post this chapter...but can you guys please review??

Chapter 9: I'm Smiling

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kai was getting worried. Rei had been staying in their room, just laying in bed and staring at the ceiling, sleeping, or crying. He had tried talking to the boy, but he would only flinch and bury his face in the pillow, a new wave of tears falling from his eyes.

Currently, Kai was walking randomly through the palace, arms crossed and head down. What was he going to tell Rei? Of course he wouldn't bring up the topic, but if Rei brought it up, he would have to answer. But what would he say? Would he tell him the truth? Or would he lie?

Sighing, Kai turned the corner, running into something, a falling back. Looking up, he saw Tala sitting on the floor across from him. He must have fallen down too.

"Sorry." they both said at once.

Tala stood up first and reached his hand out, helping the depressed hunter to his feet.

"Are you still trying to think of what to say to get him out of bed?" Tala asked, crossing his arms.

Kai didn't bother talking. He just nodded his head, keeping his eyes to the floor.

Tala sighed. "Kai, it's been three days now. Just be patient. He's scared and depressed and upset and a bunch of other things. He could have lost his baby, could have lost **your** baby." he explained, emphasizing so Kai understood. "Hell, he could be upset about something completely different."

Kai nodded. "I guess you're right."

"Just talk to him. Answer his questions. Try to make him feel better." Tala said, putting his hand on Kai's shoulder. "Maybe he thinks you're pissed at him or maybe he's afraid of you. After all, Bryan did tell him that you killed his children. What are you going to tell him if he asks again anyway?"

"I don't know." Kai replied, sounding defeated. "I don't want to tell him the truth, but I don't think I can lie to him."

"Do you want to stay with him, or do you want him to start running?"

"I want him to stay! I want to be with him!" Kai bit his lip as he stared dejectedly at the floor.

"Then don't tell him the truth. Don't tell him that you killed them." Tala advised, turning away from his friend and walking down the hall.

Kai sighed and looked at his friend's retreating back. "Ok." he whispered to himself as he turned the opposite way.

---

Rei stared at the ceiling, tears silently sliding down his cheeks. His stomach hurt and he was so confused. He didn't want to believe that Kai was his children's murderer. He didn't want to believe that he also killed his loyal tiger Driger.

"I'm so confused." Rei cried, closing his eyes. "What do I do?"

He opened his eyes and rolled over, staring at the wall. He wiped his eyes on the pillow he was laying on, trying to rid himself of the tears. His attention snapped to the door as he heard it click open. Depressed amber eyes met worried crimson ones.

"Rei?" Kai asked, walking into the room and closing the door behind him.

Rei didn't answer. He just looked away from Kai, burying his face in the pillow. He felt the bed shift as Kai sat beside him and lightly touch his lower back.

"Rei, please stop. I hate seeing you like this." Kai said, lightly sliding his hand up Rei's back.

Rei rolled over so he was on his back and looked up at Kai with sad, tired eyes. He lightly took Kai's hand and placed it over his stomach, biting his lip and closing his eyes as a new wave of tears hit him.

"Stop crying." Kai ordered softly, rolling so he was on top of Rei.

Rei looked up at him as he leaned forward, capturing Kai's lips in a desperate kiss. Kai deepened the kiss, pressing Rei against the bed.

"I'm sorry Kai." Rei mumbled in his mouth.

Kai pulled away and sighed, looking in Rei's eyes. "It's not your fault." Kai assured, kissing his cheek. "It's mine. I left you alone."

Rei wrapped his arms around Kai, burying his face in his chest. "It's not your fault. It's mine. I let our baby die."

Kai frowned and hugged him back. "You heard the doctor. There's still a chance the baby's alive, remember?" he said, kissing his neck softly.

"Do you really believe that?" Rei asked. "Do you really think the baby is still alive even after I let it get beat as bad as it did?"

"Rei, just don't think about it. Worrying yourself like this isn't going to help anything. What if the baby did, by some chance, survive? If you don't eat, it'll die. If you don't stop stressing yourself, it'll die. Pretend it's alive. Treat it like it's alive." Kai breathed in his ear.

Rei nodded and looked up at Kai, kissing him softly before pulling away. "Ok. I will."

"Good." Kai smiled, standing up from the bed. "Now come on. You need to eat."

Rei smiled back and slid off the bed, stumbling from not walking for so long. Kai caught the Neko-Jin before he could hit the ground.

"Th-thanks." Rei mumbled, leaning against Kai.

Kai picked him up bridal style and carried him out of the room and towards the kitchen. Sitting him in a chair, Kai walked to the fridge, looking around for something that the Neko-Jin could eat.

"Anything you want?" Kai asked, looking over his shoulder at Rei.

"Uh, cereal would be good." Rei answered, shrugging slightly.

"Alright." Kai said, grabbing the milk and placing it on the counter. Fixing the bowl of cereal, Kai place the simple meal in front of Rei.

"Thank you." Rei smiled, slowly eating his first meal in a couple of days.

Kai smiled. "Anything for you."

---

Tala walked into the kitchen after standing behind the wall listening to the couple.

"Hey. Nice to see you up finally." Tala smirked, ruffling the Neko-Jin's hair.

"Hey Tala." Rei responded, glancing up at the prince before continuing to eat his cereal.

"What are you doing in here?" Kai questioned, jumping up to sit on the counter.

"The frigging chef decided to take a day off." Tala grumbled, pouting. "And I'm hungry."

Tala shuffled through the pantry, looking for anything that looked appetizing. "You live in a fancy ass palace and you can't even find decent food." Tala complained.

Kai rolled his eyes. "You're just a spoiled idiot Tal."

"I know! But right now I'm not!" Tala growled, crossing his arms.

Rei smiled softly as he finished his cereal. Standing up, he made his way to the sink, stumbling slightly, but easily catching himself.

"So how you feeling Rei?" Tala asked, standing in front of Rei.

"Better, thanks to Kai." he smiled.

Tala sent an I-told-you-so look to Kai before turning back to Rei. "I'm glad you're feeling better. Not seeing you around was making the place seem lonely."

Rei smiled and lightly pushed Tala. "You don't mean that."

"Really? I don't?" Tala asked, faking confusion. "Well, if you say so."

Rei rolled his eyes and smiled.

"See? You look better when you're smiling. That's why Kai loves you so much!" Tala smirked, spinning Rei to face Kai and pushing him forward.

Rei yelped, not expecting the push and feel into Kai's arms. Rei blushed lightly as Kai smirked, kissing his lips softly.

"Now I would be saying get a room...but that may tempt you." Tala said, crossing his arms and shaking his head.

"Probably." Kai mumbled, licking Rei's lips.

Rei blushed and granted him access. He moaned softly as Kai pressed him against the counter.

"Ok, ok, break it up!" Tala ordered. "I don't want a mess in my kitchen. You two wouldn't be the one's dying for it. I would."

Kai pulled away and rolled his eyes. "Exactly. You would be dead, not us."

Tala glared at the hunter, growling slightly. "I hate you Hiwatari."

"I love you too Ivanov."

Rei rolled his eyes. "Come on lover boy." Rei smiled, grabbing Kai's sleeve and dragged Kai out of the kitchen, leaving a laughing Tala behind.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There's chapter 9!! Please Review!! They're what keep me going!! And if you don't review, I won't know if you people even like this story!!


	10. Happiness or the Truth

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade

Warnings: none  
Chapter 10: Happiness or the Truth?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rei was laying on the bed staring at the ceiling, a huge grin plastered to his face. It had been two weeks since he had gotten pregnant and he was starting to show! That meant Bryan hadn't killed his baby. Rei sat up from the bed, closing his eyes and sighing happily, trying to calm the waves of happiness surging through his body.

He hadn't told Kai that he was beginning to show. He wanted Kai to notice it himself. Although, Rei made it kind of hard seeing as he always wore baggy clothes. Maybe he would tell Kai. That way they could both be happy.

"Hey Rei." he heard from the door. "Are you going to come out of the room, or are you going to hole yourself up in here again?"

Rei smiled as he jumped off the bed and ran to Kai, jumping towards him. Kai easily caught him. He looked at the Neko-Jin questioningly as Rei buried his face in his chest, his body trembling.

"What's wrong Rei?" Kai asked, worried that the Neko-Jin was upset again.

"Guess what!" Rei squealed, his voice slightly muffled by Kai's shirt.

_"Well he doesn't sound depressed." _Kai thought before saying, "What?"

"I'm starting to show!" Rei squealed again, pulling his face away from Kai's chest.

"W-what?" Kai asked, disbelief clear on his face.

Rei smiled and excitedly grabbed Kai's hand. He lightly placed it on the small bump of his stomach. Rei smiled at Kai's shocked expression.

"I'm going to be a mommy again." Rei whispered, looking down at his stomach. "And that means you're going to be a dad."

Kai smiled at the thought. He was going to be a dad, and Rei was going to be the mom. He leaned down and softly kissed Rei's lips, smiling when Rei kissed him back.

"We should go tell Tala." Rei suggested when he pulled away. "I'm sure he'd like to know."

"Do we really have to?" Kai asked, his face obviously suggesting he didn't want to.

"Yes. He's your best friend." Rei said, crossing his arms and giving Kai a mock glare. "Unless you forgot."

"Fine." Kai sighed, walking to the door defeated. Rei smiled and followed after him. Grabbing his arm, he laid his head on Kai's shoulder, smiled when Kai put his head on top of his.

---

"So the kit's not dead?" Tala more stated than asked.

Rei shook his head, happy that his baby was alive. He placed his hand over his stomach, just to make sure he wasn't just imagining the small lump there.

"I can't wait until it starts kicking." Rei smiled.

"So how long does a male Neko-Jin pregnancy last exactly?" Tala questioned, looking at the happy Neko-Jin.

"Only three to four months actually." Rei replied. "So you'll be here before you know it." Rei smiled, talking to the growing baby inside of him.

"So he hasn't asked yet?" Tala whispered to Kai when he was sure Rei was distracted.

"No. I think he's completely forgotten about it." Kai answered.

"Yeah. It would be pretty stressful for him if you told him."

Kai sighed. "Yeah. I'm really regretting doing that to him. Causing him that much pain."

"That just shows you do have a heart." Tala said. "Which is kind of a bad thing if you think about it. You're our best hunter. It's not a good thing if you start going soft on us."

"I know." Kai sighed again. "I just wish I didn't do that to him."

"Do what?" Rei asked, hearing the last thing Kai said.

"Nothing Rei." Kai replied, forcing a small. "It's nothing."

"Fine. Don't tell me!" Rei pouted before looking at his stomach. "You see how your daddy treats me? He doesn't tell me anything!"

Kai and Tala laughed at the conversation going on between Rei and the unborn baby.

"I know!" Rei continued. "He does this all the time! He'll talk to Tala and I'll do my best not to listen! But then something one of them says catches my attention and they won't tell me! You'll have to tell him off for me when you get here."

"Wow Rei. I think you've lost it." Tala commented, his laughter calming down slightly.  
Kai rolled his eyes, his smile never leaving his face. Rei was an odd one, but at least his smile was worth everything. And now they would be having a baby. The only problem was, what if Rei found out that Kai was the one who murdered his family? Kai frowned at the thought. He didn't want to think about it and he didn't want Rei to find out. He just wanted the Neko-Jin to be happy. And if that meant Rei never knew the truth, then he would make sure Rei never found out. It was selfish of him, but he didn't want to ruin what he had finally gained.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 10!! Review PLEASE!!!


	11. Come Back Soon Love

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade

Warnings: none

Chapter 11: Come Back Soon Love

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The days passed by quickly, and it wasn't long before Rei started showing. His belly had gotten quite big and he could feel the baby kick every once in a while.

"What do you think it's going to be Kai?" Rei asked the hunter.

"I guess it doesn't matter." he answered. "What about you?"

"I don't care. Either way I'll love it." Rei stated, placing his hand softly on his round belly.

"I wonder if it'll look like you or me." Rei continued. "Or maybe both of us."

Kai smiled as he listened to Rei babble on about the unborn child. He was happy that Rei wanted to have the baby, his baby, so badly. Maybe they could even have more children, make a bigger family.

"Kai?" Rei called, waving his hand in front of Kai's face. "Did you hear me?"  
"Huh?" Kai asked, focusing on Rei.

"I said let me see you hand." Rei repeated.

Kai did as he was told, holding his hand up to Rei. The Neko-Jin smiled and took the hunter's hand, lightly placing it on his round stomach. He grinned as he felt the baby kick against Kai's hand. Kai's eyes widened as he felt the small movement. He smiled as he felt another tiny kick against his hand.

"I see you can't wait to be a dad Kai." Tala commented as he walked into the room.

Kai dropped his hand from Rei's stomach and turned to the prince. Tala looked at Rei's belly, softly putting his hand on the bump. He smirked slightly as he felt the unborn kit move.

"Seems healthy enough." Tala pointed out. "You must be excited Kitten."

"Of course I am!" Rei smiled. "I'm having Kai's baby." Rei leaned towards Kai, hugging him tightly. "And I couldn't be any happier."

Tala frowned as he saw the guilty look on Kai's face.

_"He must be thinking about what he did." _Tala thought. _"He needs to let it go."_

"So what did you want Tala?" Kai asked, trying to get his mind off of things.

"You're needed for an assignment." Tala stated. "We all are."

"So Bryan's not going to be here?" Kai questioned, his body tense. He didn't want the hunter anywhere near his kitten.

"No. He's coming with us." Tala answered. "Plus, I asked my parents to let Rei stay in my room."

"Thanks Tal. I owe you." Kai said, relaxing.

"Only the best for your kitten." Tala replied, rolling his eyes playfully. "And Rei, there will be nurses checking on you regularly and there will be someone to escort you if you want to leave the palace or if you just want to leave the room. I'm sure Kai doesn't want you or your little kit hurt."

"Thank you so much Tala." Rei smiled, hugging the prince.

Tala pushed him back softly before kissing his cheek.

"Come on Kai. Hurry up and pack." Tala ordered.

"How long will you be gone?" Rei asked.

"Couple of months." Tala stated.

"What? Why so long?" Rei whined.

"It's a big job." Tala explained. "It's going to take a while."

"Yeah, but a few months? Are you serious?" Kai asked disbelievingly.

"Yes Kai. I'm serious."

Rei looked at the floor. He didn't know what Kai and Tala did. He knew they were hunters, but he didn't know what they hunted. He just knew that their job took them away for days, but months?

"Rei cheer up." Kai said, lifting the Neko-Jin's chin up. "I'll be back before you know it. Promise."

"But you won't be here when the baby comes." Rei stated.

Kai leaned down and softly kissed the Neko-Jin's lips. Rei kissed back desperately, wrapping his arms around Kai's neck. He didn't want to let the hunter go. Kai pulled away, looking into the amber eyes of his kitten, brimmed with tears.

"Don't cry Rei." Kai whispered, softly wiping the tears away. "Come on. Let's get your stuff and settle you in Tala's room."

Rei nodded and started packing up his stuff.

"Don't worry about clothes. You can just wear mine." Tala informed the Neko-Jin. "And Kai, hurry up. We have to leave now."

Kai nodded and quickly packed a few necessities. He looked at Rei, frowning as he saw tears escape his eyes.

"Rei, what did I say?" he said, kissing the Neko-Jin's cheek.

"I'm sorry." Rei apologized, wiping his eyes. "I just wanted you to be here when the baby came."

"Don't worry." Kai smiled, cupping Rei's cheek. "When I come back, we can be a family, you, me , and the baby."

Rei smiled and nodded. "Ok." he replied, placing a hand on his belly.

He walked with Kai and Tala to the palace entrance. Bryan was already there, waiting with Falborg and the other mythical beasts. Rei took Kai's hand and once again placed it on his stomach.

"Rei, I have to go." Kai sighed, trying to pull his hand away.

Rei just held on tighter. "Say goodbye to daddy." he whispered softly, smiling as he felt a small kick. "Now say I love you daddy." Once more, there was a small kick.

Kai smiled as he felt the little movements against his hand.

"I love you too." he whispered, bending down to lightly kiss Rei's round belly. He looked up at Rei's smiling face, leaning in and softly kissing his lips. "And I love you." he said as he pulled away from the Neko-Jin.

"Bye love." Rei said as Kai walked towards the waiting phoenix Dranzer.

"Goodbye." Kai replied as he mounted the fire bird.

"Are we ready to go yet?" Tala mocked, a smile tugging at his lips.

"Yes Tala. Let's go."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There's chapter 11 Review!! Pretty please?


	12. My New Kits

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade

Warnings: none

Chapter 12: My New Kits

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rei walked into Tala's room and collapsed on the bed. His stomach was so big, he felt miserable. He felt like he was going to pop. He stared up at the ceiling, rubbing his stomach softly in an attempt to calm the pain in his belly.

"Rei dear?" came a woman's gentle voice from the door.

Rei looked over at the young nurse. She was only about 20 years old. She had ivy green eyes and reddish hair, Although her hair wasn't as bright as Tala's, it was close.

"How are you doing?" she asked, making her way to Rei.

"My stomach kind of hurts." Rei confessed, looking up at her.

She nodded and pulled up his baggy shirt. She poked and prodded his stomach, frowning as Rei bit his lip.

"Does that hurt?" she asked even though it was obvious it did.

Rei nodded and yelped as she touched right below his waist.

"Well," she said, smiling softly. "the baby is ready to see the world."

Rei perked up at the news.

"R-really?" he asked, eyes shining with happiness.

The nurse nodded, a smile on her face. "Just let me go get the doctor.

---

Rei stared down at the two, small bundles in his arms. He hadn't had one child, he had had two. A beautiful boy and girl. The boy had two toned hair like Kai and deep red eyes, while the girl had hot pink hair and warm amber eyes.

"So what are you going to name them?" the nurse asked, smiling at Rei.

"Hm." he started, trying to think of the perfect names for his new born children. "How about Gou for the boy and Ling for the girl."

"Wonderful names. I'm sure your husband will be happy to see them when he gets back." the nurse stated as she left the room.

Rei kissed his new children's foreheads, smiling when Gou reached up towards his face. Rei kissed his tiny hand, his smile broadening when Gou started to giggle.

"Hello Gou, Ling. I'm your mommy. Your daddy isn't here right now, but he will be in a few days hopefully. He looks just like you Gou." Rei said. He knew his children didn't exactly understand what he was saying, but that didn't mean he wasn't going to talk to them. "When daddy get's back, you'll be able to meet uncle Tala too. He's weird, just to warn you. But he's nice and caring, so it's ok."

Ling looked up at Rei with curious eyes. She glanced over at Gou and giggled, Gou doing the same. Rei smiled and took a deep breath before he sat up, wincing as he did so. He took another deep breath and forced himself to stand up. His stomach was killing him, but he ignored it and walked to the door.

---

"No, no, no." the nurse from before said as she saw Rei walking through the hall. "You could fall or drop them and then you'll be sorry."

She lead Rei back to Tala's room and put him back in bed. "If you need anyone, you can call me. You now that."

"Sorry. I just didn't want to lay down. I felt like walking around." Rei explained, looking down at his children. "They need to know where they live don't they?"

The nurse smiled. "They'll have plenty of time." she said. "And I heard that the hunters are coming back. They'll be here within the week."

Rei's face brightened. "That means Kai will get to see his children."

The nurse nodded as she walked to the door. "Now, you stay in that bed and don't get up again. Call if you need anything."

Rei nodded and looked at the ceiling. Getting Gou, Ling, and himself comfortable, he closed his eyes and fell asleep.

---

"Tala! Come on!" Kai ordered, glaring at the prince.

"Well if **someone** hadn't been careless, we wouldn't have to worry about this now, would we?!" Tala bit back as he bandaged Kai's slashed chest.

"Well if **someone** would get the point that I want to hurry, then maybe that **someone** who was reckless wouldn't have been reckless in the first place!" Kai retorted.

Tala sighed and tied off the bandage before he stood up. "Well, come on. I'm sure Kitten's waiting to show you his kits."

"Yeah." Kai agreed. He limped over to his Dranzer, mounting the phoenix. "Go Dranzer. Let's get home quickly."

Dranzer screeched and took off, flying towards the palace. Tala ran below him on the ground, Wolborg easily matching the speed of the phoenix. Bryan was right behind Kai, not really eager to get back. With the kids being born, he wouldn't be able to get to Rei. He'd always have someone with him.

"Hurry up!" Kai called back as Dranzer sped up, flying as fast as possible.

---

Kai looked down at the new born kits with amazement. They were so beautiful, so perfect. Gou looked exactly like him, minus the tattoo's, while Ling looked like Rei with pink hair.

"Do you want to hold them?" Rei asked.

"Of course." Kai answered.

"I want to hold Ling!" Tala called, jumping to the side of the bed and picking up the little girl. "Hi Ling." he cooed. "Aren't you a cute one."

Ling giggled and grabbed at Tala's fingers as he held them in front of her. Rei smiled and handed Gou to Kai, who carefully took the small child.

"Hi Gou, I'm your daddy." he said softly. Gou looked up at him and grabbed at the blue tattoo's on his cheeks. Kai smiled as the child continued to stare curiously up at him.

"I now have decided that Ling is going to be my heir if I never have kids." Tala announced, holding the little girl up.

"Really now? And how have you come to that conclusion?" Rei asked, giving Tala a look.

"She has the same way of thinking as I do." Tala explained like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"I'm glad...I guess." Rei answered.

"Trust me, that's not a good thing." Kai stated.

Tala rolled his eyes. "Don't listen to your daddy Ling. Just listen to me and you'll go far."

"No, don't listen to him. You'll be safer that way."

"No Kai. Risks are a necessity in life." Tala smirked.

"What ever you say Tala." Rei cut in, rolling his eyes and smiling.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

R&R please!!


	13. Until They Go Away

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade

Warnings: none

Chapter 13: Until They Go Away

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The days passed quickly and Rei was quickly becoming used to his role as a mother, just as he had done with his other three. Kai wasn't as used to his role as father yet. If something was wrong, he would depend on Rei to fix it. No, Kai didn't neglect his kids, he just didn't know how to take care of them.

"You really need to learn to be a father Kai." Tala stated, hitting Kai over the head. Rei was currently in front of Ling. She had fallen down and Kai couldn't stand the sight of his child's blood. "Usually, it's the mother who can't bear to see their children hurt. Not the other way around."

"Tala. Shut up." Kai growled, arms crossed and a glare on his face.

"There." Rei could be heard saying to the little girl. "All better."

"It's amazing how fast they grow." Tala commented as the little girl stood up on her own and ran off to play with Gou.

"Well, they are part Neko-Jin." Rei pointed out, turning to face Kai and Tala. "Neko-Jin's grow up pretty fast the first few weeks of their life. They'll look like they're 3 in about two months."

Tala nodded. "Strange race." Tala joked, shaking his head.

"Hey!" Rei pouted. "To us, you're the strange one's."

Tala rolled his eyes before he and Kai started laughing. Rei just smiled and took a peak at the two playing children, making sure they didn't get hurt again. When he turned back, Kai and Tala were having yet another conversation that he knew nothing about. He decided to ignore it and instead watched his children play.

---

Night came and Rei laid on his and Kai's bed. Gou and Ling were in Tala's room, fast asleep. Rei waited patiently for Kai to arrive in the room. He was eager to start his night.

Kai didn't come in the room and Rei started to worry. Where was he? He stood up from the bed and made his way to the door, peaking his head out to see if anyone was coming. Seeing no one, he stepped out of the room and walked down the hall.

---

Rei had been searching for several long hours and still had not found the hunter. Frowning, he decided to go to Tala's room to ask the prince if he knew where Kai was. He was about to knock when he heard voices from inside the room.

"Kai, will you stop beating yourself up about it? It happened forever ago!" that sounded like Tala's voice. What were they talking about?

---

"Kai, will you stop beating yourself up about it? It happened forever ago!" Tala said, throwing his hands in the air.

"Doesn't mean I don't feel bad." Kai retorted. "I mean, I feel so bad."

"But you didn't love him then! You didn't even know him then!" Tala pointed out, trying to get the hunter to see things his way.

"That doesn't change anything!" Kai bit back. "I'm so selfish. I kill his children then make him have more."

"Kai, he wanted to have your kids. He was happy about it!" Tala argued. "Get that through your thick skull!"

"He lost his memory Tala! Before he didn't even like being in the same room as me, then Bryan got a hold of him." Kai sighed. "He only loves me because he forgot everything I did to him."

Tala sighed. "You're so stupid."

"I better get going. He must be waiting." Kai said as he stood up. "Thanks for watching the kids."

"What ever." Tala dismissed before he paused. He looked up as he heard a small sound, like a gasp. "What was that?"

---

Rei gasped as he heard the conversation. Kai killed his children? _He _killed Tyson, Max, Mariah, and Driger? He backed away from the door and was about to run when he remembered Gou and Ling. They were in there with those...monsters.

"Rei?" he heard from the door.

He looked over and saw Kai standing at the door, Tala right behind him. His eyes widened and he took a few steps back.

"Rei, what's wrong?" Kai asked, taking a step towards the terrified Neko-Jin.

Rei whimpered. "Why?" was the only thing he said. He had a million questions in his head, but all that came out was that simple "why?"

Kai looked at the floor. Had Rei heard? He looked back up and was about to say something when Rei pushed him and Tala out of the way and ran into the room. He picked up Gou and Ling who instantly woke up at the movement.

"Mommy?" Ling said, looking up at Rei with her amber eyes.

Rei ran out the door and towards the palace entrance. If he could get out, he would be safe.

"Guards! Stop him!" Tala ordered as he and Kai chased after the Neko-Jin.

Rei screamed when one of them grabbed him. He kicked at him, but it didn't help. He growled and bit the guard, sinking his teeth into the flesh. The guard cried out in pain and let Rei go. Instead of heading towards the entrance, he turned down a hall towards his room.

---

Rei panted as he slammed the door behind him, locking it. He placed Gou and Ling on the bed then turned back to the door. He heard banging from the other side. He bit his lip and ran to the dresser, pushing the furniture in front of the door. He went back to the bed where his two kids were.

"Mommy?" Ling asked, looking up at Rei.

"Wrong?" Gou asked, looking towards the door.

"We're going to be in here for a while until those bad people go away." Rei explained to them. He looked towards the door once more, a tear falling down his cheek. How could Kai have done this to him?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please review!!! Flames are appreciated!!!


	14. My Hated Love

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade

Warnings: Character Death...Suicide and Murder

Chapter 14: My Hated Love

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rei and his children Gou and Ling had been stuck in the room for weeks now. Kai, Tala, and a few others were still trying to break into the room, but all their attempts failed.

"Rei! Just open up!" Kai had said that multiple times, but Rei still wasn't moving.

"Mommy?" Gou asked, peaking up at Rei from under the bed. "Daddy bad?"

Rei couldn't bring himself to answer. He was bad. He had killed his three previous children. But that was his job and Kai didn't know him back then. But then again, Kai wasn't bad. He took good care of Rei and Gou and Ling. He never tried to hurt them in anyway. Rei closed his eyes and buried his face in the pillow. He was so confused.

Rei jumped up when he heard Ling scream. She was pointing towards the window, which Rei noted, was opening. Ling stopped screaming when she noticed who it was. Her terrified face was replaced with a smile.

"Daddy!" she cried, running towards Kai.

Kai looked down at her. He bent down to pat her head, but frowned as she was jerked away from him.

"Don't you touch my children." Rei growled, glaring at Kai as he backed away from the hunter, Gou and Ling in his arms.

"Rei, please stop. Let me explain. Give me a chance." Kai pleaded with the Neko-Jin, taking a small step forward.

"Like you gave Mariah a chance? And what about Max? Huh? Where was his chance? And Tyson? Did he get a chance?" Rei bit back, anger and hate in his voice. "Just go away and leave us alone!"

"Rei, I had to. It was what I was ordered to do."

"You had to?! You had to kill my family?! You had to murder my kids?! My tiger?!" Rei screamed. "Why didn't you kill me?! Weren't you ordered to do that? Huh?!"

"Rei." Kai tried again, taking another stop towards the Neko-Jin.

"One more step Kai." Rei threatened, shifting Gou to his other arm which held Ling. "One more step and I'll kill the three of us." He picked up a dagger that had been near the door in case he had needed it, in case someone got in.

"Rei, put the knife down." Kai ordered. "You don't know what you're doing."

"I don't?" Rei laughed, a broken smile appearing on his face. "I'll take your kids away just like you took mine if you come any closer!"

"Rei, they're your children too! Think about it!" Kai said, trying to soothe the hysterical Neko-Jin.

"That's why I'll be going with them! I'll be with Gou and Ling and even Mariah, Max, and Tyson! I'll have all of my kids with me and you'll have no one!" Rei shouted, tears springing to his eyes. "How about you see how it feels to be alone! To be scared and lost and so afraid!"

"Kitten." Kai tried, desperate for anything to work.

"Don't call me that you son of a bitch!" Rei screamed, backing up against the wall.

Gou and Ling started crying. They were getting scared and they could feel the tension in the room. They knew something was going to happen. They knew their mother would break before their father could help. They just didn't like how this was turning out, what was going on.

Kai bit his lip and took a chance. He leaped at Rei, grabbing his arm with the knife, but it didn't help. Rei screamed and maneuvered the blade, stabbing Kai's hand. Kai jerked his arm away from the sudden burst of pain. He held his bleeding arm and looked towards Rei, ready to try again, but it was to late. Rei slit Ling's throat, then stabbed Gou's heart. The children died instantly, painlessly. Rei fell to his knees, the tears streaming down his cheeks.

"Rei don't!" Kai cried, but it was all in vain.

Rei stabbed his chest, purposely missing his heart. He wanted to die slowly. After all, he killed his children. What better punishment could there be than dying a slow, painful death. He slit his wrists, trying to cause as many wounds as he could. He had to lose enough blood so he couldn't be saved, but not to much that he died swiftly.

"Rei!" Kai called, falling to his knees beside the Neko-Jin. "No! Come on Rei!" Kai took the dagger from Rei's hands. He threw it to the side, not caring where it landed, and tried to stop the blood flow.

"D-don't t-touch me." Rei forced himself to say. "I h-hate you...s-so much...b-but I s-st-still l-love you."

"No Rei, come on. You're going to be ok. I love you too. I love you so much." Kai could feel the tears behind his eyes, but forced them back. He couldn't cry right now. He had to help Rei.

Rei could feel his life leaving him, just like his blood. He was losing the precious liquid and fast. He knew he wasn't going to live and he was glad. He could be with his family, his children. He reached up and stroked Kai's cheek softly, leaving streaks of blood on his face.

"I h-hate you...m-my love." Rei choked out before his eyes dulled and his chest stopped moving.

"Rei?" Kai asked, disbelief on his face. "No, stop playing around!"

Kai felt for a pulse, but found none. He pressed his ear to his heart, hopping to hear a heart beat, but heard none. He put his hands over the Neko-Jin's chest, but felt no breathing. The Neko-Jin was dead. Kai had killed him, even though he wasn't the one holding the blade. He didn't commit the murder physically, but the blood was on his hands mentally. He drove Rei to this. If he hadn't fallen in love, the Neko-Jin would be dead. He wouldn't have had to suffer. It was all his fault. And he knew it.

---

Tala stared at the hunter and innocent on the floor. He knew it would come to this. He just didn't want to believe it. Rei was dead. He ended his own life along with the children's. Kai was dead. Killed by his own hand. A suicide and a murder. The weapon? A blood soaked dagger, the same blade was used to kill all of them. Tala looked around him.

"Guards!" he called. "There's been several deaths!"

The prince turned back to his dead friends, laying in a puddle of their own crimson blood, Kai's hand clutching the Neko-Jin's. It was obvious the hunter was dead. He had no life. He had been dead for a while now. Ever since that Neko-Jin locked up himself and the children. The Neko-Jin had always been dead, he just forgot all about it. Until he regained his memory of Kai's horrible sin.

Tala sighed and closed everyone's eyes. He couldn't stand to see the dull, lifeless orbs anymore. He looked up as guards came running towards him, doctors with them. What was the point? They were all dead. What could the doctor do?

"We need to find a place to bury them. How about the field by the forest?" Tala more stated than asked. "Hm. Yes. That'll be perfect. That's where Rei's other children are to be buried." Tala agreed with himself, walking away so he wouldn't be in their way.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

ok!! just one more chapter to go!! Please review!!!


	15. Goodbye

Here is the final chapter...I'm so sorry it took so long to put this up...please do enjoy!!  
My name is being changed to Kry XIII

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade

Warnings: I suggest you get a tissue box or something

Chapter 15: Goodbye

Last chapter!! Enjoy

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tala stared down at the dead, broken family that was to be buried. The location of the grave would be in the field by the forest. That way Rei could be with all five of his children and Kai could stay with his family.

The four bodies had been cleaned of blood and all the wounds had been bandaged even though it didn't matter anymore. It's not like it would help. They wouldn't come back.

The bodies had been arranged to look like they were just sleeping.

"Tch." Tala scoffed, trying to hide his sadness. "Why bother? It's not like they're going to wake up."

"Hn." Bryan growled, crossing his arm. "They got what they deserved."

Tala snapped at the comment. He jumped at Bryan, knocking them both to the ground. He punched at the hunter, tears streaking down his face.

"Don't. Say. That!" Tala screamed, hitting Bryan with every word.

Guards rushed over and pulled Tala off of the older hunter.

"Let go!" Tala ordered, kicking at the guards.

"Tala! Stop this foolishness!" ordered a deep voice to his right.

Tala looked up and glared at the king. "Don't tell me to stop!" he growled.

"Tala, we understand Kai and Rei were your friends." the queen tried, placing her hand on her son's shoulder.

Tala jerked out of her grasp as best he could seeing as the guards were still holding him.

"You're wrong." Tala whispered, his crying making his voice waver. "They were my brothers, the kids my nephew and niece. How can you both expect me to be calm when my family is dead?"

"They were never your family! Kai just used you and Rei was only a whore!" Bryan sneered, smirking as Tala started struggling once more.

"Let me go!" Tala yelled, pulling at the guards. "Let me go so I can kill him!"

"Tala, this is supposed to be a funeral, not a fighting match." the queen scolded.

Tala stopped struggling and the guards let him go. Bryan left, not wanting to be around any longer.

"I want the three bodies in the castle to be brought here." Tala stated. "I want the family buried together."

"But those children are not Kai's." the queen pointed out. "Do you really think Kai would want another man's children buried with his family?"

"They're Rei's children. Kai would want Rei to be buried with them."

A few guards left to go collect the small bodies. Tala looked once more to Kai and Rei. Both looked to be in a deep sleep, but they were much to pale to be alive. When the guards came back, the carefully preserved bodies of Tyson, Max, and Mariah with them, Tala let his plans be known.

"I want one big grave. Kai and Rei on the outer edge with the children between them." Tala explained. "Kai and Rei will be on their sides, facing each other with their arms wrapped around the five children."

The grave was dug and the bodies were placed as Tala ordered, Kai to the left and Rei to the right. The children were placed in the middle, Gou closest to Kai, then Ling. Tyson was in the very middle, then Mariah with Max closest to Rei. Tala nodded his head at the placement. He couldn't say anything. He didn't trust his voice.

The family was buried and everyone left soon after. Everyone but Tala. He decided to stay behind. He sat in front of the grave, staring blankly at the small site.

"Well, you're all together now." Tala said, voice wavering. He wiped his eyes, trying to rid himself of the tears.

Suddenly, a huge, cold gust of wind blew against him from behind. He spun around, his eyes widening at what he saw before him.

There stood Kai and Rei. Kai had his arms wrapped around Rei while the Neko-Jin was leaning against the hunter, Gou and Ling in his arms. Tyson, Max, and Mariah were standing with them, Mariah clinging to Rei's leg while Tyson and Max were leaning against Kai and Rei's legs. All of them were smiling happily. They were finally back together, all of them, finally a family again.

Tala smiled at them. With another gust of cold air, the family vanished. Tala glanced up at the sky, his mood much better. He didn't feel depressed any longer, instead he felt happy.

"You owe me!" Tala screamed, pointing at the sky. He fell back and burst out laughing. He closed his eyes, tears falling down his cheeks from the happiness he felt. He could have sworn he heard other voices laughing along with him.

Tala's laughing died down as he felt the cool air stroke his cheek.

"Thank you." he heard on the wind. "See you soon."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There's chapter 15...I almost cried when I wrote this because I got the scene in my head...please review...


End file.
